1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still video camera, a remote controller, and a camera system which is composed of a still video camera and a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera system consisting of a still video camera and a remote controller is well known. A releasing operation is carried out by a remote control operation using the remote controller to take a picture of an object to be photographed.
In a still video camera, an image signal (image data) of an image taken by the camera is recorded (stored) in a non-volatile memory incorporated therein, in which data can be rewritten.
However, since the number of frames which can be recorded in the non-volatile memory is limited, it there is no room for recording the image data in the recording area of the non-volatile memory, it is necessary to erase a part or the whole of the recorded image data in order to record new image data in the non-volatile memory, even if there is no unnecessary image data recorded in the non-volatile memory.
To solve this, it is possible to transmit image data to a personal computer, etc., through a wire or wireless transmission system to thereby record the image data in the memory of the personal computer. However, in this solution it is impossible to record the image data in the absence of a personal computer.